Two Galaxies Saga : Depth of the Unknown
by Akilis
Summary: Discontinued for the moment


**Warhammer/Star wars Crossover**

**Two Galaxies Saga**

**Depth of the Unknown**

**Chapter 1: Junk in Space**

**

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer**_

_**I do know own make any money from this! This is purely for enjoyment purposes. All characters and Actions are based around Darth Malleus's Two Galaxies Saga.**_

_**I do not own own Warhammer or Star wars Franchises and nor do I ever intend make or receive any form of payment for what I write. This fic has been written with permission from Darth Malleus**_

_**Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome Its been some time when I started this and I plan on re-writing it. (This fic is not following Darth Malleus's rewrite of the two Galaxies saga it will follow on from the original)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Sullust: 10 Years After the Chaos Wars**

Captain John Anderson Stared out into the abyss of space, The Red planet turning majestically Sullust, was a strange world to Anderson, he couldn't understand why any one would even try to colonise the Volcanic rock. What escaped him even more was how it had an indigenous Sentient population that had managed to make a massive name from them selves as premier ship builders.

From what Anderson had read on the Curusca galaxies, Sullust had been the place of several battles, from the clone wars to the Galactic civil war. It seemed to be an important world to the Alliance and had been a staging point for the push against the forces of Chaos in the later stages of the Chaos war. Now the world was a fortress much like many planets on the outer rim, the planet alone had roughly 7 orbital stations Bristled with So many guns it Would give even his new Type Mars Battle cruiser a run for its money.

Anderson Took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly as he stroked his greying handlebar moustache, His New Type Mars Battle cruiser was the offspring of the Emperors revised stance on technical advancements, much to the Lords of terror's displeasure the Emperor had actively encouraged the Adeptus Mechanus to re-open many of the long abandon projects the lords of Terror had deemed unholy and against the emperors wishes when he was incapacitated. The New Type Mars Battle cruiser "_The Sacred Star"_ was one of the newer designs that been had churned out for the imperial fleet refurbishment program. Being slightly larger than its predecessor, the _Sacred Star _carried almost double the armaments and boosted improved shielding the ageing Lance battery had been replaced with the Alliance Imperial Hybrid the Turbo Lance MK III as its main armament making it far more deadly at longer ranges. _The Sacred Star _Was a beast of a war ship and the pride of the Emperors Navy.

As the Sleek Yachts and hefty Freighters of Imperial and alliance shipping flowed past in a never ending Trail of Gray and silver. Anderson could help but think about how quite things had been recently, since the alliance had broken the the dark Crusade and beaten them back into the tainted Warp they had spawned in the Curusca Galaxy. Even the Geller Fields had been assaulted less in the recent Months, It had all gone eerily quite, even the reports from the front had reported less fighting than usual. Who knew what the infernal plague and there Heathen Gods where planning.

Pulling himself from his thoughts he looked around his massive command bridge. As commander of a rather large section of ships his Battle cruiser's bridge had been altered to reflect the need for proper communication and command over the entire task force. His crew where busy Preparing the ship and organising the fleet. For there jump to Bakura to rendezvous with the alliance fleet waiting there. Veteran of several minor skirmishes with the forces of chaos back in the milky way and having been part of the defence of Sullust, Anderson and his task force along with 3 other Imperial task forces in the area had been chosen to bulk up the Alliance fleet for another charge into the Swirling Chaos that was the Curusca eye of Terror.

Opening his mouth to get the due reports of the fleet he was cut off any the early warning klaxon its whining Pierced his ears like a whaling Banshee, Frowning he stood up, Moving towards the Sensor bay.

"_Report! What's going on! Are we under attack!"_

"_Umm... no sir …." _The young Sensor operator stammered as he tried to read the date that was piling up before him.

"_Then what is it boy!" _Anderson bellowed over the Klaxon's they where really starting to grate on him. _"And Somebody turn that infernal racket off!" _

The klaxon's cut off with a chirp and Anderson turned to the Sensor officer, Leaning in Anderson was about to grill him into the afterlife when His ship shook violently.

"_what the..." _Anderson Growled as he clung onto the chair he was leaning over.

"_Its the Warp sir... Its Massive I'm reading Off the charts power surges!" _The Young officer Stammered once again "_Its emanating roughly fifty thousand kilometres from our starboard side!"_

"_Get us un-docked and bring us around I want full sensor sweeps!" _Anderson Turned To the view screen only to watch it light up in a brilliant flash of white light his jaw dropping slightly as the the hellish colours of the Inter dimensional rip became apparent.

"_By the emperor..." _Anderson Whispered

"_Sir Incoming Psionic wave!" _Another Officer called up as the ship rocked suddenly, the Bridge seemed to reverberate with the screeching of things more Hellish than can be imagined. Several Crew members shrieked and fell to the floor holding there heads. others simply went limp dead where they sat. Anderson held his ears gritting his teeth and clenching his eyes shut the screeching burned his very soul.

Rasping at his mind it seemed to go on for ever threatening to over whelm the captain and rip his sanity from him. Looking up he saw the Rip in space from the Massive windows that covered forty percent of the bridge. What he saw horrified him, Battling through the haze Anderson stood up bellowing orders to the crew that where able to act upon them.

""_GET A MEDICAL TEAM UP HERE…. ALL HANDS RED ALERT… RAISE THE GELLER FIELDS TO MAXIMUM! SOME ONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GONG ON!"_

"_Sir!"_

"_What!" _Anderson snapped

"_Something coming through sir!... Its... Its Huge!"_

_

* * *

_

From the swirling depths the massive hulk roared through the Dimensional rift like a rampaging Colossus its massive size dwarfing even the nearby by Space stations around Sullust. Its charred and mutated hull illuminated by by the systems far off sun, Arcs of Warp lighting Ripped from the void punching through the shields and hulls of several ships that had been to close to the event horizon, each ship being turned into a ball of Burning wreckage and tainted fire.

Captain Anderson watched the pleasure boats and military grade vessels alike Flash and then disappear from the holo screen. Cursing silently he gritted his teeth one of the cruisers that had gone up in flames was part of his task force. The Cruiser _Heathens Demise _Was an older Pre Resurrection Era Warship that had been recently refitted to serve on the front line here in the Curusca galaxy.

Anderson watched the hellish fire storm as the massive monstrosity continued to Emerge from the rift in space. The medical crews where still swarming his bridge stretchering the dead and the Screaming to the medical bay.

Anderson knew what was coming through,an anomaly only rarely seen in the Milky way, something Anderson would have never dreamed of seeing, here in alliance territory. The Space Hulk was the largest he had ever seen or read about, Most where roughly 30-40 kms long this one was reaching 100km long and didn't show any signs of stopping soon. The hulking beast was like nothing he had seen before either it bore no recognisable marks and It gave of an Energy signature that was unlike anything the Imperium or the Alliance had come across.

"_Captain Anderson the Hulk is coming in at 120 kilometers and is clearing the warp rift" _The Rasping Electronic voice of an Astronomicon serve Spoke up. _"We reading are reading a massive build up with in the rift, it is going to rupture captain." _The Serves voice of cool and calculating not showing any emotion at all.

Anderson nodded and turned from looking out of the view screen _"Full power to shields and Geller fields advise all Alliance and imperial ships to do the same!"_

As the Astronomicon had predicted the Hulk finally exited the Warp rift and with a wailing psionic screech the rift Imploded in on its self with a flash of brilliant white light.

"_Damage report!" _Anderson bellowed out as he made his way back to his command chair _"Bring us about Inform the alliance military in the area to steer clear until we have investigated inform them that this is a space hulk a phenomenon usually rare in our won galaxy! And get me Brother Captain Griffin!"_

_

* * *

_

_**Well there we go the first chapter of my Re-write of the Depth of the unknown, I hope you guys enjoy it! Its much longer and hopefully more encapsulating than the original peace of work**_

_**as always I want to hear your feed back so Review Review Review!**_

_**Akillis Out!**_


End file.
